


da virtútis méritum

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5N3D, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blasphemy, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Dante/Top Nero, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nero/Dante (Devil May Cry), Prayer as dirty talk, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Father Nero continued walking. He walked up the steps of the choir to stop beside the piano. He observed the pianist for a moment before moving closer.'Dante,' Father Nero said, voice light and clear. 'Have you finished practicing the new piece?'Dante blinked then turned to look at him, hands still moving. He smiled.





	1. Chapter 1

The church was quiet. The shuffling of feet and the quiet piano were the only sounds. The parishioners who sat close to the pianist could see how his hands glided across the keyboard. Despite how his hair fell into his eyes they could see the gentleness in his face. It was as if he was in a trance. He swayed slowly as he played. 

There was a priest walking through the pews. There was giggling from some of women. Father Nero was a striking man with his handsome face and broad shoulders in a black suit but was no way to act around a priest. The women shushed their giggling companions. 

The giggling stopped and they all nodded respectfully at him and he nodded back. Father Nero continued walking. He walked up the steps of the choir to stop beside the piano. He observed the pianist for a moment before moving closer. 

'Dante,' Father Nero said, voice light and clear. 'Have you finished practicing the new piece?' 

Dante blinked then turned to look at him, hands still moving. He smiled. The gentleness from his trance had disappeared. 'Hey, Father,' Dante greeted cheerfully, 'yeah, I did. Got it right here.'

'I would like to hear it,' Father Nero said. Dante nodded and the song he was playing changed. 'On another piano,' he continued. Dante raised his eyebrows then shrugged. He finished the previous song as Father Nero patiently waited.

Dante stood up, closed the lid and grabbed his bag. Father Nero turned away and started walking, Dante following. 'Going already, Dante?' a male parishioner asked. 

They stopped. Dante leaned in. 'He hates free music, can you believe it?' he asked in a stage whisper. 

Father Nero rolled his eyes. 'Don't change the subject,' he chided, 'you weren't supposed to be up there in this hour.' 

'Yeah, yeah,' Dante said, 'you said that already. Several times.'

'Because you don't listen. Several times,' Father Nero answered. The parishioner shook his head with a smile. Father Nero nodded at him then continued walking. Dante waved then followed him.

They walked through a door near the altar and into the living quarters. They passed by doors until Nero opened stopped by one and opened it. Dante went in. He let his bag fall then sat on the piano. He lifted the lid and pressed a key. 

The note rang in the empty room. Dante pressed keys randomly then burst into Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 9 in D major. Nero watched him in silence.

Minutes passed as Dante played. Nero shifted then walked to stand behind him. He put his hands on Dante's shoulders. Dante blinked but kept playing. Nero ran his knuckles down Dante's back. Nero moved away the hair from Dante's neck and leaned down to kiss his nape. _'Confíteor Deo Omnipoténti,'_ he said against it.

His hands traveled down and went under Dante's shirt. He splayed his hands across Dante's stomach. He could feel Dante breath in. _'Beátæ Maríæ semper Vírgini.'_

'Stop,' Dante said. He kept playing. Nero's hands fell and he got them out from under Dante's shirt. He stepped back. 'Let me finish,' Dante continued. He played the rest of the song. He laid his hands on the keys. He turned around, tilting his head up. His eyes met Nero's. _'Beáto Michǽli Archángelo,'_ he said.

Dante slid off the bench. His hands brushed the top of Nero's oxfords then over his shins. He moved his hands up, up, up, settling them on Nero's inner thighs. _'Beáto Joanni Baptístæ,'_ he continued loudly. He kept his eyes on Nero's face as he slowly leaned in. He's mouth touched the crotch of Nero's pants. 

Dante opened his mouth to press his tongue to the cloth. Uncaring of the taste, he licked. Nero laid his hands on his head. _'Sanctis Apóstolis Petro et Paulo,'_ he said. Dante tilted his head lower. He dragged his tongue up slowly. He mouthed at the cloth. He sucked in a small part then moved away. 

He had left a wet spot. He leaned in again but Nero's hand on his hair closed into a fist. He tugged Dante away. Dante looked up at him. Nero laid his other hand on his face. His thumb brushed Dante's bottom lip. Dante blinked. _'Ómnibus Sanctis, et vobis, fratres,'_ he said against it.

He opened his mouth, licking it. He opened his mouth wider to wrap it around the thumb and sucked. Nero's fist tightened. _'Quia peccávi nimis,'_ he said quietly, a musical cadence to his voice. He knelt. _'Cogitatióne, verbo, et ópere.'_

Nero pressed his thumb down and Dante opened his mouth wider. He slipped two fingers into Dante's mouth. Dante swallowed them down to the knuckle. The fingertips hit the back of his throat. He gagged, eyelashes fluttering. Nero's jaw clenched and Dante let his mouth go slack. _'Mea culpa, mea culpa,'_ Nero said quietly. 

Nero pulled out his fingers. The fingertips rested on Dante's bottom lip then plunged in. He set a ruthless pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of Dante's mouth. _'Mea máxima culpa,'_ Nero said. Drool was dripping off his jaw and landing on his pants but he didn't rub them away. Dante kept his hands by his sides, nails scratching painfully against the floor. 

He was staring Dante down. Nero's light eyes had gone dark and sweat dripped off his nose. He yanked Dante's hair. His fingers slipped out, all wet. Dante gasped as his hands flew up to grip Nero's wrist. _'Ídeo precor,'_ Nero intoned. 

Nero then threw him down. Dante managed to catch himself with his hands. Nero kicked his feet open and slotted himself between them. His hands pinned Dante's shoulders to the floor. _'Beátam Maríam semper Vírginem,'_ he continued, voice still level. He ground his hips down. 

Dante gasped, back arching. He bucked his hips up to meet Nero's as hands scrambling for purchase. The roll of Nero's hips was unrelenting. Dante managed to lift his arms to beat them against Nero's chest. Nero stilled. Dante set his palms on the floor and with shaking arms, turned over to his hands and knees. _'Beátum Michǽlem Archángelum,'_ he said hoarsely. 

Nero was over his back, his mouth by Dante's ear, a hand on Dante's hip and the other around Dante's throat. _'Beátum Joánnem Baptístam,'_ he growled. He rutted against the curve of Dante's ass. He snapped his hips and they skidded forward. Dante whimpered. Nero's pace, somehow, had gotten more unforgiving. Dante arms buckled under it. 

The hand on Dante's hip moved away as Nero wound his arm around Dante's waist and with a heave, he pulled Dante flush against his chest. Dante's head lolled to lie on Nero's shoulder. Nero's lips touched on his cheek. _'Sanctos Apóstolos Petrum et Paulum,'_ he grunted. 

Dante reached down but Nero's hand curled around his wrist and dragged it away. 'No,' Dante moaned.

'I know, I know,' Nero said gently. He released Dante's wrist to press his palm onto the bulge of Dante's pants. Dante keened and he was about to bow his head but Nero stopped him. 

Dante shuddered. _'Om-omne-'nes! Sa-a-nc-'_ Dante gasped, _'-tos!'_ He swallowed. _'Et vo-,'_ Nero pressed the heel of his palm down harder, _'-o-os,'_ Dante moaned. _'Fratres!'_ He almost shouted.

_'Oráre pro me,'_ Nero grunted. Dante's eyelashes fluttered and he came, whining. Nero didn't stop. His thrusts upwards had turned staccato, Dante gasping each time it came but he didn't stop. 

_'Father,'_ Dante whimpered. Nero inhaled sharply and his hand around Dante's throat tightened. He pulled Dante closer to him, pulling him down as he rolled his hips up. 

Nero stilled. They panted. The hand on Dante's throat twitched then dropped. He wrapped both of his arms around Dante's waist. _'Ad Dóminum Deum nostrum,'_ he said quietly. 

Dante blinked then looked down. He wiggled. Nero's grip loosened and he slid to the floor. He curled onto his side, trying to control his breathing. He looked up at Nero. Nero was still kneeling, thighs apart. 

'That's not a bad look on you,' he said cheerfully.

'Talking shit already?' Nero asked drily.

'Oh, you know me, Father,' Dante smiled, 'gonna take a lot more than that to shut me up.'

Nero's eyes flashed. 'Yeah,' he agreed roughly. 'I'm going to the city.'

Dante raised his eyebrows, 'yeah?' He got on his knees and took off his shirt. 'Want me to wait for you to come back?' He took off his pants and briefs and kicked them away. He folded them then crawled to his bag. He opened it. He put them in and took out new clothes. 'Want me to ask you to bring me something?' He looked back at Nero. 

Nero's gaze had turned appreciative . 'Yeah,' he answered. 'I'll get you a gift.'

'A gift?' Dante asked. 'What kind of gift?'

Nero crawled to him, hand gliding up his side. It rested on Dante's ribs. 'Something you'd like,' he answered. 

Dante tilted his head. He smiled. 'Then can you get me some strawberry candies?'

Nero rolled his eyes. 'Sure.'

'Thanks!' he said cheerfully. He turned to dress. Nero was forced to move his hand away. Dante dressed in silence. He sat back down. Nero put his hand under his shirt and back on his ribs. 'So I'll see you again, Father?' he murmured. 

'Yeah,' Nero answered. 

'Later then,' Dante said easily. He picked up his bag and stood up. 

'Later,' Nero said. Dante walked to the door, opened it and stepped out then closed the door behind him. Nero didn't move his eyes away. The door closed with a soft click. 

Nero stood up and walked to the piano. He laid his hand on the keys.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante was walking behind Nero, swaying. 'How was your trip? Had a good time?' He asked.  
  
'Good. Very productive,' Nero answered.  
  
'Doesn't sound like a good time,' Dante mused.  
  
'Not for you, but it was very good for me. Finally found what I was looking for,' Nero said.  
  
Dante walked faster to catch up. He hopped to Nero's side and leaned in. 'Got something for me?' he whispered. Nero swallowed then nodded. Dante grinned.  
  
They were getting close to a confessional. Dante's grin got wider. 'What sins will you confess, Father?' he asked.  
  
Nero stopped and so did Dante. Nero turned to look at him. Dante raised his eyebrows, still grinning. Nero turned his head. 'Are you looking for witnesses, Father? Don't worry there's only the two of us.'  
  
'Good,' Nero said. He walked to the middle of the confessional, opened the door and sat down. He looked at Dante. Nero patted his lap. Dante snorted then walked to him. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Not caring of his bag, Dante climbed onto Nero's lap. His kneeled on the bench, straddling Nero. His inner thighs touched Nero's sides. Nero put his hands on Dante's waist. Nero tilted his head up to look at him. Dante leaned in.  
  
'Forgive me father,' he said, lips almost touching Nero's, 'for I have sinned. My last confession was yesterday.' Nero's eyes darkened. 'I have thoughts. Such bad thoughts,' Dante whispered.  
  
'What thoughts, my child,' Nero murmured.  
  
Dante's tongue moves across his bottom lip, Nero's eyes flicked down to follow it. 'I've thought about you,' Dante said.  
  
'Thought of my dick?' Nero said, voice low.  
  
'Yes,' Dante answered, breathy. 'Thought of you fucking me. Just bending me over and making me take it. I've thought so much about it that I've lost count. I am sorry for my sins,' Dante said earnestly.  
  
'For your penance,' Nero's grip on Dante's waist tightened, he brought Dante down on his crotch and Dante grinded against it, breath hitching, 'pray.'  
  
_'Deus meus,'_ Dante murmured as his hips moved, _'ex toto corde pǽnitet me. Dómnium meórum peccatórum.'_ Nero parted his legs. Dante rubbed himself against him harder. _'Déaque detéstor, quia peccándo,'_ he gasped.  
  
Nero's hand traveled upwards to cup Dante's nape. _'Non solum pœnas a te juste.' _ Dante shivered. He bit his lip. Nero squeezed his nape. Dante released his lip with a soft sound and Nero soothed it with tongue. _'Statútas proméritus sum,'_ Dante said.  
  
Nero gave Dante's nape another squeeze as Dante brought himself down. _'Sed præsértim quia offéndi te.'_ Nero's hands fell and he brought them down to cup Dante's ass. He gave them a squeeze. _'Summum bonum,'_ Dante whispered. Nero started kneading. _'Ac dignum qui super ómnia diligáris.'_  
  
Nero tilted his head up, lips brushing Dante's. Dante swallowed. _'Ídeo fírmiter propóno,'_ he managed to say. Nero's hands stop their kneading and lowered even further. He laid them under Dante's thighs. Nero pulled him closer. Dante jolted forward, bracing himself against the wall a forearm. _'Adjuvánte grátia tua,'_ he gasped.  
  
_'De cétero me non peccatúrum,'_ Dante whimpered as he rubbed against Nero even harder, _'peccandíque occasiónes-'_ he swallowed, _'próximas fugitúrum. Amen.'_ Nero stiffened then exhaled.  
  
Nero pushed him away. 'Amen,' he whispered, mouth hovering over Dante's panting mouth. Dante opened his mouth but Nero shushed him. 'Good afternoon, my child,' Nero greeted.  
  
'Good afternoon, Father,' a male parishioner from the other side said. Dante's eyes widened and he moved away but Nero's hands had returned to his waist. He kept Dante in place. Nero grinned at up him, too sharp canines showing. 'In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen,' the parishioner continued.  
  
'May the Lord help you to confess your sins,' Nero said. His hands moved from Dante's waist to touch the button of Dante's pants.  
  
'Amen,' the parishioner said. Nero unbuttoned it. 'Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.' Nero slid the waistband down with the underwear, forcing Dante to kneel straighter and freeing his cock. It smeared precum on Nero's jacket. 'This is my first confession.' Nero brought the waistband down over Dante's ass then stopped at mid-thigh.  
  
'I keep having inappropriate thoughts,' the male parishioner said, 'even when they're not doing anything, I still have them. This keeps happening and I don't know what to do.'  
  
'It's alright, my child,' Nero said gently. He reached into his suit jacket's inner pocket and took out a packet. 'We all have inappropriate thoughts. It's unavoidable. The only thing we can do is acknowledge them and for us to pray for strength against it.' He opened it, the sound deafening in the small space.  
  
'What?' the parishioner asked.  
  
'Someone left candy wrappers here,' Nero answered easily. Dante looked at the packet in confusion as Nero poured the contents onto his hand. Nero rubbed his fingers together then pressed it against Dante's hole. Dante's breath hitched. 'For your penance,' Nero started, 'three Hail Mary's and five Our Father's.'  
  
Nero's fingers were sliding in, agonizing inch by agonizing inch. Dante's cock twitched. 'Now, pray an Act of Contrition,' Nero continued. The parishioner recited the prayer but Dante couldn't hear them. The blood was rushing through his ears.  
  
'-avoid the near occasions of sin,' the parishioner finished.  
  
'God the Father of mercies,' Nero started, his fingers had sank all the way to the knuckle, 'I absolve you from your sins,' he started to curl his fingers, searching. Dante tensed. 'In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,' Nero said.  
  
'Amen,' the parishioner finished. 'Thank you, Father.'  
  
'Go in peace, my child,' Nero said. His fingers were still curling, still searching.  
  
'Thank you, Father,' the parishioner said then walked away whispering prayers. Dante let out the breath he was holding. The footsteps faded. Nero's fingers curled and Dante quickly shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle his moan.  
  
Dante's cock was already leaking and it leaked even more ad Nero started rubbing his prostate. Dante shuddered. Nero stopped. Dante sagged against him, head on Nero's shoulder. Nero thrust his fingers in. Dante swallowed.  
  
Nero started thrusting, grazing Dante's prostate each time. Dante bit down on his fist harder as he tried to keep himself quiet. Nero sped up his hand, the wet sounds deafening in their closeness and in the small space.  
  
Nero ran the knuckle of his other hand down Dante's back. 'For your penance,' Nero murmured, he shrugged, dislodging Dante. Dante looked at him with glazed eyes. He pulled his fingers out to put it between Dante's legs, fingertips brushing against his hole. 'Come on,' he said encouragingly. Dante blinked, uncomprehending. Nero pressed his fingers closer to his hole.  
  
Dante's breath hitched. He kneeled straighter. 'God,' Nero said breathlessly, 'the Father of mercies, ' Nero pushed him, forcing Dante to lean back, he clutched at Nero's shoulder tightly, 'I absolve you from your sins.'  
  
Dante brought himself down on Nero's hand. Nero's hand slid in easily. 'In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,' Nero finished, voice trembling.  
  
Dante brought himself up. He removed his fist from his mouth. 'Amen,' he warbled. He put it back then jerked himself up and down, his cock bobbing. Dante frowned in concentration as he drooled on his fist. Soft sounds escaped him.  
  
Sweat stuck Dante's hair to his forehead. Nero's other hand moved from Dante's back to his head. He tucked Dante's hair under his ear then wiped the sweat off Dante's forehead. Dante's blinked at him with unfocused eyes. Nero presses a kiss to Dante's fist.  
  
He moved his other hand again. He curled it around Dante's wrist and he gently pulled Dante's fist away from his mouth. Dante let out a protesting sound. Nero tugged and he let go. Nero pushed his wrist down, lips brushing Dante's cheek.  
  
His knees and thighs were starting to ache but Dante couldn't bring himself to stop. Dante's mouth dropped open. He couldn't stop the sounds spilling from his mouth. Nero stared at him, taking it all in. Dante bit his lip, he was slowing then faltering. He brought himself up then down but before Nero's finger could hit, Nero moved away.  
  
Dante whimpered. He looked at Nero helpless. 'Give thanks to the Lord for He is good,' Nero rasped.  
  
Dante whined. His mouth opened then closed. He swallowed. 'F-for His mercy endures forever,' he stuttered out. Nero smiled. He thrust his hand up suddenly. Dante gasped. Nero rubbed at Dante's prostate slowly and steadily. Dante's back curved as he shook and moaned.  
  
Dante panted and with a keen, he came. He made a mess on Nero's jacket but Nero didn't look at it. 'Go in peace,' Nero murmured.  
  
Dante took a breath. 'Thank you, Father,' he slurred. He sagged against Nero, panting. He closed his eyes. Nero's hand curled around Dante's nape. 'Nice trick,' Dante croaked.  
  
'I have more,' Nero said.  
  
Dante snorted. 'I bet you do.' He stayed where he was for a several minutes, enjoying the feeling of Nero stroking his back. He rolled his shoulders and put his head on Nero's shoulder. His nose touching Nero's neck.  
  
Dante's breath slowed. He opened his eyes. He gingerly knelt then slowly slid them of the bench to stand. He slumped against the wall. He blinked then looked at his shoulder. 'Was the bag on me the whole time?'  
  
'Yeah,' Nero answered.  
  
'And I forgot?' Dante asked. He shook his head. 'Guess that what a good dicking down does.' He put the bag down. He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Nero was looking at him, eyes dark. Dante let the shirt fall. He turned around and pulled his pants down.  
  
Dante jumped. Nero's hand touched the middle of his back while the other traced the crease of Dante's ass. His thumb slid in. Dante shivered. Nero hooked his finger, spreading him open. Dante looked at Nero from over his shoulder. Nero's hand fell. Dante swallowed. He toed his pants off.  
  
He reached for the shirt and pants, balling them up. He opened the bag, shoved them in out took out a change of clothes. There was a crinkle behind him. He straightened and turned around to face Nero. Nero was cleaning his hand with tissue, the packet on his knee with a small plastic bag next to it. Dante snorted, shaking his head with a smile. Nero looked up at him.  
  
Dante put on the underwear. Nero finished. He put his hand on Dante's ribs. Dante put on his shirt. He smoothed it over Nero's hand. He tried to put on pants, swaying on one leg. Nero steadied him with both hands. 'Thanks,' he said quickly. He finished dressing, hopping a few times. 'Sorry about your jacket,' he added.  
  
'It's fine,' Nero answered, 'I can clean this off.' He took out another piece of tissue and dabbed at the mess. Dante leaned against the wall again. He let his eyes go unfocused. Nero finished, balling up the tissue then putting it inside the bag.  
  
'Wait,' he said. Dante blinked. He looked at Nero. Nero pulled out a bag. He reached for Dante's hand, his hand curling around Dante's wrist. He pressed it onto Dante's palm. 'Strawberry candies,' he explained. Dante's hand tightened around it.  
  
Nero turned Dante's hand. He looked at the indents on the skin that Dante left with his teeth. He kissed it. Dante flushed. He pulled his hand away. Nero's eyes flicked up to look at him. Dante lifted the bag. 'Thanks,' he said cheerfully. He nodded at Nero. Nero nodded back. Dante picked up his bag, turned around and reached for the knob. He opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Nero stared at the door. He picked up the shiny packet next to him and put it in the small bag on his knee. He flattened it then put it into the inner pocket of his jacket. Minutes later, he stood up and exited the confessional. With hands in his pockets and a lightness in his step, he walked to his room.


End file.
